A change in life
by Kyuubisilver
Summary: This story is the real story behind my 'thoughts about a lightning mage' I will prop be slow to update the story but hey at least I'm uploading something right xD It's a Laxus x Lucy story so if you can't handle that pairing then please don't read it :)
1. Chapter 1

For Lucy the day had only just started and she was already pissed, the reason for the anger came walking slowly behind making sure to stay clear.

As the Guild got into view Lucy kept the fast speed and arrived first not even looking back once. Letting her eyes run out over the half empty hall, she growled as Natsu tried talking to her and she quickly decided to sit somewhere else. Going past some tables she saw Bickslow alone and thought that he could only be better company right now, and she sat down in front of him.

A surprised Bickslow looked up from his coffee "Cosplay girl? what do I have to pay for your company?" it was a joke between them that he said everytime she joined him at a table, but unlike the other times she just huffed and placed her head on her hands "So we're mad this morning eh? What did Natsu do this time?" As he laughed, Lucy gave a hard glare and opened her mouth to answer when a tired looking Freed sat down beside Bickslow "Good morning I see you have joined today Lucy, did Natsu do something again?"

At the mention of the name a growl ripped from her throat as she remembered what had happened earlier "He insulted me in the middle of my shower!" Freed blinked a few times before he collected himself "What do you mean? were you two in there together?" a small annoyed voice came from her "Bath with him?! No way I would do that ever!" it was clear on her face that she meant every word, but before she could continue a deep voice talked "I take it you gave Natsu the big red mark on his left cheek?" Lucy just looked to the side as she huffed "Damn right I did! he deserved it"

Smiling Freed lifted his head "Ah good morning Laxus-san" said male sat down beside Lucy and leaned against the wall as he smirked at her "Do tell why.. It must have been bad since you slapped him and are sitting here" She sent Laxus a glare "If you really must know, he broke into my bathroom where I had just finished my shower and stepped out of the tub"

When Lucy stopped talking Laxus lifted an eyebrow "you mean to tell me that you got mad over that?" Lucy lowered her eyes as she placed her hands in the lap and murmured just high enough for them to hear "Natsu came running in and I think he slipped on something, because the next i know he's on top of me on the floor with his hands on my breasts" as she talked Laxus's jaw tensed and Freed's eyes moved between him and Lucy before he caught on to what was happening "And if that wasn't bad enough, he had the nerves to ask me if my breasts hadn't got bigger and that I should loose some weight"

At the end of her talking Laxus was fighting himself as he only wanted to beat Natsu up, and the thoughts of why he wanted to do that, he wasn't completely sure about though one look on Freed's face told that he knew what was going on. It almost seemed like Bickslow knew his thoughts because he stood up "be right back guys" as Bickslow left, Freed sighed "I understand why you got mad Lucy, but have you thought about if Natsu got feelings for you?" Looking up Lucy seemed a little confused as Laxus blinked and began paying attention "Why would he have that? His dating Lisanna"

A gasp came from Lucy as she looked up at a very surprised MiraJane there was just about to sit a milkshake down in front of her "I'm so sorry Mira! I promised Lisanna i wouldn't tell, but i really thought that you knew" A smile graced Mira's face "it's okay Lucy, but if you will excuse me I've something to take care off" Staring after Mira there was leaving the Guild dragging a scared Lisanna after her, a hand taking her milkshake got her to look to her right "just what are you doing? that's mine!"

As Laxus took a sip a huff left her but she didn't try and take it from him but the moment he sat it down, she had grabbed it and Laxus laughed "Cute blondie.. Didn't know you liked blueberries, I would have guessed on Strawberry" A small blushed graced her cheeks and as she took a sip of the milkshake Bickslow sat down with a big grin on his face, and almost as if Laxus knew what he had been doing, he shock his head as a small smile graced his lips. Lucy looked between the two clearly confused and as she sat down the milkshake, a loud yell from the doorway got everyone's attention.

**"NATSU!"** A very angry Erza could be seen walking towards Natsu and it was then that Lucy understood what Bickslow had done and a shocked look graced her face "you you.." As he laughed she turned to Laxus with an angry glare "You knew he would tell her!" Liking where the conversation was heading Laxus smirked and leaned forward towards her with a leg on each side of the bench "And why blondie would I know"

Just as he knew her anger rose "YOU!" growling low in her throat, Lucy didn't know how close she had got to him before she felt his breath on her face. Blinking a deep blush lit her face and when she was about to pull back a loud crash beside them had her jump in fright and before any of them could react their lips met. Freed looked shocked for a second before shaking his head and smiling as Laxus looked just as shocked as Lucy did but as Laxus was about to pull her closer she pushed him away as an angry voice spoke up.

"What are you doing to Lucy!" an upset Natsu stood up as he brushed off his cloth while Laxus just leaned back against the wall again rolling his eyes "I didn't do anything, she jumped at me" Lucy blushed even more and was about to argue back but quickly closed it again as she remembered that she indeed had done just that. Natsu's anger grew as he watch her blush and as she stayed silence he snapped and jumped at Laxus, there took it completely cool and simply hit him before Natsu could attack.

As Natsu had been knocked out, Erza stepped over him and stood in front of Lucy "Are you okay Lucy? I heard what happened" looking at the floor where Natsu was knocked out she felt a little better and nodded her head as she moved her sight back to Erza "yes I'm okay now, thank you" Smiling a nod came from Erza "that's good, but now to something else I have an easy job some towns away and I want you to tag along Lucy.."

A surprised blink came but some small seconds later Lucy smiled happily "Sure I would love to join Erza, is it just going to be you and me?" A nod from Erza confirmed it "yes just the two of us, I thought it was about time for a girl only trip. We leave now and don't worry we are back again later today" Lucy's eyes widen and she stood up forgetting about everything else.

"Okay then lets go.." Turning her upper body she smiled at the guys as her eyes shortly met with Laxus's "Thanks guys, I'll see you later, oh and Bickslow you can have the drink" A grin came from him and he happily took the glass as Lucy chuckled and walked away with Erza "Have a good day you three" just when they were passing through the doors, she felt eyes on her back and as she turned her head she saw Laxus staring after her and she turned her head quickly as a small blush lit her cheeks. A raised eyebrow from Erza got her to speed up to catch up and as they left for the station Lucy knew Erza would ask questions that she wasn't sure she could answer yet..


	2. Chapter 2

They had only just got on the train when it sat in motion and Lucy had to support herself on the wall so she wouldn't fall "That was a close one, I thought for a second we wouldn't make it" As Lucy laughed, Erza gave a smile "Yes it was indeed a close one, but let's find a place to sit for the ride there.."  
Nodding Lucy simply followed after Erza through the train as they looked for empty seats, finally finding some halfway down Lucy happily sat down at the window with Erza taking up the seat in front of her.

"how long will the ride be?" it took about a minute before an answer came as the conductor showed up "Only about three hours, we are going down south to a small town there got some monster problem.." Lucy nodded as she pulled out a water bottle "That doesn't sound too bad and you said it wouldn't take long?" a nod from Erza confirmed it "Yes it shouldn't take more than half a day at max, unless something happens that we don't count on"  
Smiling Lucy opened the bottle and took a sip but began to cough when Erza asked a question "So Lucy did I really see you kiss Laxus?" wising for her breath, it was a few minutes before she answered "It was pure accident I swear!"

Raising an eyebrow Erza had a skeptical look on her face "What you mean Lucy? I didn't think you would be loose on the threat like Cana..." Shocked Lucy's eyes widen "I'm not loose! I would never do something like that without feelings being involved!" Lucy gasped and covered her mouth as she knew that she had just busted herself and a smirk on Erza's face told her that Erza had caught it "So you do have feelings for him... When did that happen and does anyone know?"

A sigh left Lucy and she shocks her head no as she decided to tell Erza all she knew "I don't really know, I guess I have had it for a while... I get this weird feeling in my stomach every time I see him and I feel safe when his near.." as Lucy looked almost sad Erza smiled and laid a hand on her leg "There's nothing wrong Lucy in what you feel, you are simply in love.. Thought why it had to be Laxus I would like to know..." As she began to think it all over, she began to laugh when she figured out that it was true what Erza said.

"You're right, I have thought about it for some time and I'm indeed in love with him.." at that she began to blush and burrowed her face in her hands "Oh my god how will I ever be able to be around him normally now?" A laugh came from Erza and Lucy could only groan "Relax Lucy I'm sure it's going to be fine... It's not like you will be locked in a closet together..." A shocked Lucy looked up and was about to have a heart attack "Locked in a... a… closet?!" as Lucy panicked and her breath came in pitches Erza couldn't help but break down in laughter...

It was after almost a minute that Erza stopped laughing and smiled at Lucy "Don't worry too much Lucy just be like you always are..." a weak smile graced her lips then "I guess so, but what do I do about Natsu? He keeps breaking into my house at the most random times and most times catching me in embarrassing things or simply just sleeping in my bed..."

A thoughtful look was on Erza's face for a while "Yes indeed that is a problem... And his with Lisanna so he really shouldn't break into another girls home..." Lucy nodded and bit her lower lip a habit she had got when she was nervous "I could ask Levy if she could do some runes but she's not home at the moment as she's gone on a mission for the next few weeks..."

Humming Erza agreed "yes that might be a good idea for the time being anyways... But what about freed? He's still in town and you already talk a little with him... Try asking him when we get back..." Thinking it over Lucy agreed quickly "That might be smart yes; I hope he's still in town when we get home..." Taking a sip from the bottle she handed it to Erza there smiled as she took it "Thank you..."

After getting a sip she continued "I'm sure he will be there, they only came back a few days ago so it will be a little while before they are going out again.." smiling Lucy laughed "Yes I know, I saw them arrive in the morning some days ago when I was out running.." Erza had a surprised look on her face for a moment "I didn't know you were training by yourself, we should begin to train together then... I could help you get better..." a smile lit Lucy's face "Sure it could be great, then I might pass the next S class exam"

Smirking Erza folded her arms in front of her chest "It will be hard Lucy, I won't let you off easily..." Gulping Lucy knew it indeed would be hell but she was determined to get stronger and if it meant training with Erza then so be it. Nodding she got a determined look on the face "I know, and I will try and keep up! I won't let you down!" Smiling Erza was happy with that "Good I'm happy to hear that, we will start training today..."

A hum came from Lucy as she began to pay attention as Erza explained what they would be doing and how which seemed realistic to Lucy there agreed quickly. As they kept talking about the training they were going to start, Lucy glanced out the window as the train moved over a cliff and something there was moving towards them with great speed had her to turn her body and point out the window "Erza I think we might have a problem! A big one!" As she too moved her attention to look out the window her eyes widen "Lucy we need to move... NOW!"

They both quickly got up and Erza lead the way through the half empty wagon as she yelled for people to run to the back wagon.. Jumping out of the train Erza changed into her black wing armor and flew towards the monster, but as she got closer she figured out it was bigger than first thought, being who she was she still attacked it trying to get its attention away from the train as Lucy worked on getting people into the back..

Attacking the monster it didn't take Erza long to kill it, but as it died a last attack left it and a shocked Erza could only watch as the bridge got hit just behind the train. When people realized that the bridge was slowly falling apart behind the train they panicked and as they ran to get further up the train again a lot of people pushed and screamed.

Lucy tried calming everyone down but she was soon pushed aside too as most people by now was in panic, hitting the wall she fought for balance a little before a hand from a young woman helped her. Thanking the woman, Lucy looked around the wagon and she left the wagon as the last one, but just having left the wagon her hand had got a hold of the handle on the next wagon when the last one went down as the train tracks collapsed under it.

Barely holding on to the handle, she got slammed against the metal as the chain between the wagons broke, and a curse left Lucy as she forced herself to keep on holding on as the train finally got to firm ground and slowed down to a full stop. Dumping down on the ground Lucy felt a little dizzy and when she tried to get up her world blacked out and as she collapsed on the ground she heard Erza yell her name.


End file.
